Day of the Dove
| stardate = 3372.7 | episode = TOS season 3x11 | production number = 6149-66 | date = 2268 | air date = | written = | director = | novelization = Star Trek 11 by James Blish | cover image = fotonovel10.jpg | miniseries = Fotonovel | minino = 10 | publisher = Bantam Books | format = paperback | published = | ISBN = | pages = | comic = no | altimage = dayofthedove2.jpg }} "Day of the Dove" was the 66th episode of Star Trek: The Original Series, the 11th episode of the show's third and final season, first aired on 1 November 1968. The episode was written by , directed by and novelized in Star Trek 11 by James Blish. A remastered version of this episode was aired in syndication, premiering on . Log entries Episode log entries ;Captain's log. : The ''Enterprise is heading out of our galaxy, controlled by a mysterious alien somewhere aboard the ship. Engineering has been taken over by Klingons, who have cut off life support systems.'' ;Captain's log, stardate ... armageddon. : We must find a way to defeat the alien force of hate that has taken over the ''Enterprise. Stop the war now, or spend eternity in futile, bloody violence.'' Fotonovel log entries ;Captain's log, stardate 3372.7. : We have received a distress call from Beta XII-A, a human-colonized planet, stating that the planet is under attack by an unidentified vessel. Orbiting the planet, our scanners show no evidence of another vessel, the colony, or any life at all. Radiation levels are normal. We are beaming down to investigate. ;Captain's log, supplemental entry. : The ''Enterprise is heading out of the galaxy at warp nine plus, controlled by an alien presence of pure energy somewhere aboard. Engineering is in the hands of the Klingons, who have cut off life support systems to the rest of the ship.'' ;Captain's log, stardate Armageddon. : We must find a way to defeat the alien force of hate that has taken over the ''Enterprise. We must stop the war now, or spend eternity in futile bloody violence.'' ;Captain's log, stardate 3375.5. : Having expelled the malevolent entity and regained control of the ship, we have set a course for space station K-19, where we will leave Kang and his crew to be picked up by their own people. There have been no further incidents, but all aboard will breathe easier upon arrival. References Characters Episode characters :Pavel Chekov • Ross Johnson • Kang, son of K'naiah • James T. Kirk • Roger Lemli • • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Beta XII-A entity • USS Enterprise computer Novelization characters :Pavel Chekov • David Galloway • Kang, son of K'naiah • James T. Kirk • • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Beta XII-A entity Starships and vehicles : (D7 class battle cruiser) • ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Beta XII-A Deep Space Station K-19 Races and cultures :Beta XII-A entity • Human • Klingon • Vulcan Technology and weapons :starship • viewscreen Materials and substances :atmosphere • blood • gas • oxygen States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Ranks and titles :captain • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • lieutenant commander • officer • scientist • science officer Other references :anatomy • arm • boot • clothing • Federation members • finger • five-year mission • government • humanoid • language • lifeform • logic • matter • memory • nation-state • orbit • pants • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • space • star • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2260s) • technology • title • tunic • uniform • universe • weapon Appendices Related media * ** Information about this episodes production and references are consistent in the 20th century versions of this work. The 21st century Star Trek Encyclopedia also relates material about this episode. * : (*) returns during the Dominion War and is killed by its own greed. Adaptations fotonovel10.jpg|Fotonovel adaptation cover image. fotonovel10back.jpg|Fotonovel adaptation back cover image. blish11.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 11. blish11R.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 11 reprinted. blish11r.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 11 reprinted. blish11corgiNEW.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 11 reprinted. blish11corgi.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 11 reprinted. classicEpisodes3.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes 3. classicEpisodes.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes. Video releases tos collector vhs.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with . tOSseason3DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''TOS'' season 3. Images Episode images dayofthedovehd0100.jpg|Title card. kang2268.jpg|Kang. dayofthedove.jpg|Episode image. dayofthedove2.jpg|(*). beta XII-A.jpg| . mara.jpg| . Adaptation images kangShipCorgi.jpg|Kang's ship. kangCorgi.jpg|Kang. beta12AentityCorgi.jpg|(*). st11alienstructure.jpg|Alien technology. ent1701VHScoll.jpg|The . crewVHScoll1.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll2.jpg|The crew. ent1701blish11.jpg| . ent1701blish11corgi.jpg| . crew blish2 corgi.jpg|The crew. klingonSoldier1Fotonovel10.jpg|Klingon soldier. klingonSoldier2Fotonovel10.jpg|Klingon soldier. kirkCaptured.jpg|Kirk captured. kirkKang.jpg|Kirk and Kang. kirkBlish11Corgi.jpg|Kirk. Connections Timeline | prevpocket = The Badlands, Part I | nextpocket = Plato's Stepchildren | voyages1 = TOS | adbefore1 = For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky | adafter1 = The Badlands, Part I }} External links * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 3